The World We Make
by randiland
Summary: Bella had a night of desperation and made a mistake. Now she has choices to make and consequences to face. Rated M, Eventually E/B. AH/AU, Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1 The Changes We Face

**AN: Hi all. So this is my first foray into FF. I've read a bunch and have had a ton of ideas, and even started a few stories, but never put them up anywhere. So here we go. I would LOVE constructive criticism, but keep the blatant negativity to yourself. **

**This is just my imagination running wild, I don't own any of the characters, and the situations are fictional. SM's world, I just enjoy visiting. Hope you like it!!**

**~*~*~*~  
**

I stared at the stupid little plastic contraption sitting on my bathroom sink for what seemed like a decade. How could something so small, so ridiculously insignificant convey information that would change my life FOREVER? The pink plus sign stared back at me, daring me to make my next move.

I picked it up and threw it across the room. _Take that you future ending piece of shit_. Surprisingly, I felt better, even if it lasted all of a nanosecond. My momentary peace was interrupted by the sound of my roommate walking into the room. Just in time to hold my hair, I thought as a wave of nausea overtook me again. I crash-landed in front of the porcelain god, wincing as the ceramic tile crushed my knees. My vigilant compardre rushed to my side to grab my hair from the stream of chunks I was expelling from my system.

"I'm going to assume from the sound of it, and the remnants of the test scattered around your bedroom, that it was positive?" she asked.

At this point, all I could do is nod. If I dared open my mouth again, I'm pretty sure I'd be expelling major organs. After a few minutes of hovering over the toilet, my stomach had settled a bit. I leaned back and rested against the bathtub, reaching for my towel to wipe my mouth with.

"Well shit Alice," I mumbled. Apparently she had left me at some point to grab me some water and crackers. She handed me the glass, setting the crackers on the counter for later. "How did this happen?"

Alice raised her eyebrows at me, silently asking "Are you fucking serious?".

"Well, you see, when a woman gets really lonely, and I'm talking last human in the solar system lonely, she turns to her good friend Jose. And he convinces her to go out, meet people and make terrible decisions. Like letting Jacob Black stick his dick in you, for example." She shuddered as she said his name. I chuckled as the small woman with the nasty mouth.

Laughing, apparently, is a pregnancy no-no, as another round of purging came around. _Sweet Jesus, I only had toast this morning... Is that corn? When the frick did I have corn?_ Alice grabbed my hair again, gently petting and combing it, in what I can best estimate to be attempts at relaxing me.

When I was done dry heaving, which was about 45 minutes after I started the upchucking process, Alice helped me get cleaned up, which included brushing my teeth and getting me into clean sleepwear. I then somehow managed to drink down the glass of water, and keep it down. I wasn't going to tempt fate with the crackers, but the water was nice. Tasting anything besides bile and half digested food in my mouth was nice.

I found Alice sitting on the couch when I went to put my glass in the sink. I sat down and faced her, pulling my legs up to my chest. "What do I do, Al?"

She took in a deep breath a let it out slowly. "You know what your options are better than I do. You know what you're willing to do, and what you aren't. Do you want to make a list? Maybe that will help you think about it."

Alice and her god-damned lists. They were scattered throughout the apartment, her car, her tiny area in the dressing room. Absolutely everywhere the girl went, she left a list. But the pixie had a point. "Yeah, lets make a list." Her eyes lit up like I had told her we could go shopping on Rodeo Drive.

"Okay. Lets list the options. Then we'll pro-con each one. Option one..." she trailed off as she waited for me to tell her what to write. Her phone suddenly started blaring "Freebird" and I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper and all, and the two of them are flippin' storybook perfect, but I was kinda having a moment here. I waited for her to answer it, but to my shock, she sent it to voicemail, and then shut her phone off.

"Did you really just send Hale to voicemail?" I asked in amazement.

"He can wait. You need me now." I leapt over the middle cushion separating us on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Bel. Lets finish this list. Then we need to get ready for dinner." I groaned. "Don't start with me, or you will be wearing the miniskirt AND the Louboutins. Don't test me here."

"I don't understand why you need me to go. I mean Jasper is amazing, and your parents are going to love him."

"Bella," she sighed. "I already told you. I know that they are going to love him. But I don't want them picking on my brother for not having anyone. You will help balance things out tonight. And you've met Edward, you like him. You'll be a great buffer."

I sighed, finally accepting that resistance was futile. If an unexpected pregnancy wasn't enough to get me out of this soiree, nothing was. "Maybe we can distract them with my after-school special of a life. Could be good dinner conversation, no?"

"It would certainly be a distraction. But my mother would have an aneurism, and I'm going to need her help planning my wedding someday since you're absolutely worthless at anything requiring a woman's touch."

I threw a pillow at her for that one. As I watched it fly over the back of the couch, the clock on the kitchen wall caught my eye. "Shit Al. It's 5:30 already. We should get ready. Don't want to be late for dinner at the Cullen Manor," I said, my voice saturated with sarcasm.

"But we haven't finished the list. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to think about it. I guess I should go see a doctor, you know do all that stuff."

"And Black? What are you going to do about him?"

"Avoid him like the plague?" She rolled her eyes dramatically at me.

"We're going to see him Tuesday for group rehearsal. You're his partner, don't you think that will be a little weird?"

"And me telling him I'm carrying his bastard child is going to make it okay? How do you even start that conversation? 'Hi Jake. How's it going? How's your dad? Oh, BTW, I'm totally preggers, so, um, just thought you should know. Ready for the lift?' Yeah, THAT'S going to go over like gangbusters Al." I buried my head under a throw pillow.

"I guess you should wait until you know what you're going to do. Or at least until you're sure you're even pregnant." I held up six fingers at her. "What does that mean?"

"Six tests."

"Huh?"

"I took six tests. Two each of three different brands."

"Holy Jesus, and they were ALL positive?"

I nodded beneath the pillow. "Every last fucking one. One even had the audacity to display a fucking happy face. I though it was a little presumptuous of the company to include that little gem."

We both laughed at that. Alice moved the pillow from my face and knelt by my side of the couch. "We will get you through this, no matter what. But for tonight, lets go have a phenomenal dinner, brag about our show, and enjoy ourselves. We'll deal with this," she said motioning to the pad, "tomorrow. Ya?" She wiped the single tear that had slipped from my eyes off my cheek.

"I love you Al," I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

*~*~*~*~*

Two hours, three costume changes, and four doses of Pepto later, we were finally on our way. Jasper had picked us up at our apartment, and we were waiting for Edward outside his. Alice had done her best with me, trying to make me look like something other than Casper the sexually ambiguous ghost. I had to admit, I actually kinda liked the dress, and she let me wear flats, so all in all, I didn't have much to complain about.

Edwards finally reached the car and climbed in the back with me. He leaned forward to kiss Alice on the cheek, mumbled a "Hi" to Jasper, then nodded curtly to me. Maybe I still smelled like vomit, who knows. I just turned and looked out the window for the rest of the 45-minute scenic drive into the Olympic Forest.

Alice and Edward were raised with privilege I can even imagine. Their family has been wealthy for generations, but she won't tell me how. I'm guessing bootlegging or prostitution. They grew up with maids and nannys and butlers and shit. I'm fairly certain that Alice didn't do a load of her own laundry until we lived together.

We pull up to the mansion, and I'm not exaggerating here, the place is a fucking monstrosity, and climb out of the SUV. We walk up the gravel path and wait at the front door. I notice Alice grasping Jasper's hand for dear life, like she needs it to take in oxygen, and Jasper's other hand is fiddling with something in his pants pocket. Holy shit he's not going to do it is he? Tonight? Really?

He is and he does. As soon as we enter the house, we're greeted with glasses of wine, which I turn down bitterly. We're shuttled into the dining hall, yes hall, and we sit. I'm next to Edward, who is next to his mother and father at the head of the table. Al and Jaz are across from us. I'm sipping down my water, wishing it was vodka, and soon, dinner is served. The plates hit the table and Jas opens his mouth to say "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I have something I want to ask you." and he does. He asks for permission to marry Alice. Right there in front of her. They say yes, more to be polite at the moment than anything else I think, and he turns and drops to one knee in front of the pixie.

The squeal she lets out is of a pitch only dogs can hear. And the rock is ginormous. 4-carats at least. Apparently Jasper's family is loaded too. Who knew?

Edward and I quietly finish dinner and desert, which were fucking phenomenal, then I excuse myself from the table to leave the family to their stuff. I'm sure there is stuff they need to discuss that they don't want me sitting in on, and I don't really want to think about how everything is falling into place for Al while it's falling apart for me. So I fake my enthusiasm, give Alice a big kiss and ogle her ring, then head down to the gardens to walk around a bit.

I end up on the edge of the pool, dangling my legs in the water, contemplating the universe. Or at least mine. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until he plopped down and sat next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Where did you come from?" I asked, startled. I was shocked because I had been so deep in thought and because Edward didn't talk to anyone other than Alice. He was the stereotypical strong silent type.

"I maxed out my happiness meter about 2 hours ago. Why aren't you in there planning the wedding? Isn't that supposed to be something girls live for?"

I scoffed. "Not this one. And I wouldn't be any help anyways. My mind is a million miles away."

"You wanna talk about it? Might help."

"I'm pregnant," I muttered, looking down into the pool. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice him reel back from the statement, like I had punched him. He let out a low whistle, and I chuckled. "That's what I said."

"What are you going to do? Aren't you going on the tour? How are you going to dance with a tummy two feet in front of you?" I shrugged. As much as I tried to stop them, a few stray tears slipped from my eyes.

"I don't know. I keep getting lost as I think of what other people will think or say. There's what most people think I should do, there's what people would accept if I did, and then there's what feels right. So I'm lost."

"Fuck other people." I stared at him in shock. "I'm serious here Bella. This decision is really only affecting you. Maybe if you stretch the logic, the father, but really you. Fuck what other people think or want. Do what you need to do, not what other people need or want you to do."

I heard the clicking of Alice's heals behind us, and I turned around to see her and Jasper moving towards us. "You guys about ready? We have rehearsal early tomorrow, so we should be heading out." I moved to stand up, but before I could move, two arms were lifting me up. When he had set me safety on me feet, he whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine in the best kind of way.

"Do what you need to do, Bella. What YOU need."

I turned to look him in the eye, and felt butterflies. Or maybe it was more nausea. But I'd like to think it was butterflies, because looking at him took my breath away. "I really wish it was that easy, Edward. I really do."

~*~*~*~

**Leave me a note, tell me what you think!!--RL**


	2. Chapter 2 The Days We Survive

**Hi All!! First of all, sorry for the lack of updates. Life can be lame sometimes, esp when you're a struggling grad student. This chapter doesn't really move the plot, but it gives a little background for ya. More progress next time hopefully!!!  
**

**So a few of you have added this to alerts... I'd love to hear what you have to say about it. Leave me a note and I'll love you forever :D**

~*~*~*~

We drove home in almost utter silence. I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward had said, and how I felt when he had touched me. I was in enough trouble here; I most certainly did not need boy issues on top of it. Every so often, I would catch Alice admiring how her ring twinkled in the moonlight. Lucky for her, it was a full moon tonight. I was ridiculously happy for her and Jasper. I couldn't think of two people who deserved each other more, or deserved to be endlessly happy. I was thrilled for them.

Once we pulled up to the front of our complex, Alice turned around and look at me. "I was going to stay with Jasper tonight, is that ok?"

I chuckled. Only Alice would ask permission to stay with her new fiancée on the night they got engaged. "It's more than ok. I insist. Lord knows I won't be sleeping with your headboard hitting the wall all night, so by all means, go. Fornicate. Enjoy." Alice laughed and Jasper turned away, slightly embarrassed. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for you Al. Really." I pulled back and she had a thousand watt smile on her face.

I climbed out of the car and walked around the back of the car to get to the entrance of our complex. The building had once been a hotel that was converted into a bunch of condos. It was nice because you had to have a key to get in the building and into our apartment. I slid the key into the large glass door and waved back to Alice to let them know I had gotten in okay and that they could leave.

Alice waved back and as I watched the car start to pull away, I caught Edwards staring at me. The intensity I felt from his gaze sent another shiver up my spine, but it wasn't unpleasant. Less like the shock you get from your car on a dry fall day, and more like the tingles you get when you played with electricity in high school chemistry and physics. I watched the car turn the corner and headed up to the apartment, trying desperately to not think about those burning jade eyes, and his fuck-me hair. I had bigger problems, and I certainly didn't need to add to them by dwelling on some momentary infatuation that was never going to lead to anything.

I didn't get much sleep, even with Alice staying at Jasper's. I spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed, wondering how I how in the hell I had gotten myself into such a mess. Thinking about that night with Jake led me to thinking about meeting Jake during auditions, which reminded me about the months Alice and I spent preparing for that day, which made me think of the day I met her at UW.

I had only been in Washington a year. My dad had a heart attack the last week of my senior year, so once school was finished, I rushed up here to be with him and took care of him until he was back on his feet. This primarily consisted of removing all the red meat from his diet and reintroducing the man to vegetables. Being from the Pacific Northwest, you would think he would be familiar with green leafy things, but no. Not Charlie.

So we got his diet adjusted, gradually eased him into an exercise paradigm, and by my 19th birthday, the county saw fit to give him his badge and gun back. Why they gave them to him in the first place was beyond me, but he could not go back to pestering the local teens in an official capacity. Sadly, this also meant that he had enough energy to pester me about college, which I had put off to help him. This included him pestering me about my dancing. I hadn't strapped on my proverbial point shoes and tutu since before graduation and to be honest, hadn't really missed it. Until he brought home an ad for a dancing instructor and a UW application for admission.

I took the job telling Charlie that it was the only thing I was good at and that I could help out with the bills since his medical tab was pretty astronomical. The application, however, sat on the kitchen counter for 9 weeks. What need did I really have for college? Besides prancing around on a stage, I wasn't really good at anything, certainly nothing marketable. But in those nine weeks, I began my job working with the area kids, teaching them how to prance around on a stage themselves, and I found myself loving it. Really loving it.

So I filled out the application with the aim of getting a major in elementary education and a minor in dance. I figured I could teach at some school, or a dance academy, whichever had an opening.

I applied for housing, which was the smarted and luckiest fucking thing I've ever done. Alice was already in our room when I arrived and didn't shut up until… well it's been nearly 5 and a half years and she's still going. My own personal energizer bunny of chit-chat and shopping.

When we started our final semester, one of our dance professors approached us with an offer. His wife, a world-renown prima ballerina from the Ukraine, was setting up a dance studio in Seattle and had asked if we would audition. It was to be a touring company unlike any other I had ever heard of. Victoria, our professor's wife, had acquired a special set of funding (on the order of millions it was rumored) from the National Foundation for the Arts to establish a very unique dance group. We would tour, along with a full orchestra, performing all types of dance. Ballet, ballroom, tab, step; you name it, we do it. But we take it beyond the performance. The following afternoon, we put on a clinic for anyone who wants to attend to either try out an instrument, take a stab at a few steps, anything we can do to expose American's to the arts again. Alice even convinced them to set up a painting and sketching station that she oversees.

Alice and I had been a part of Exposure for over a year, and now I faced losing not only my position as lead in most on the scenes, but losing my position as a member of this group overall.

6 o'clock came around too damn early. As the alarm blared it's annoying tone, I contemplated taking care of it like I had the test yesterday, but decided against it since the clock has cost considerably much more than the test had. I slammed the button on it to turn the alarm off, and that helped a bit. I wasn't a morning person, and dreading go to rehearsals didn't make things any better.

I knew that I would need to make a decision pretty quickly. If I kept the pregnancy, I would need to bow out of the tour during pre-production, so someone else could be brought in and still have time to learn the routines. If I didn't keep the baby, I would need to take care of it soon so that I would have ample recovery time before we actually started but still be able to get enough rehearsal in. But I couldn't do anything about it until I saw a doctor. Victoria was an amazing dancer, and she had a vision I admired, but she was a bitch. If I told her what was going on without providing a solution, I would lose my role for sure.

It was a good thing I set my alarm for an hour early, cause as soon as I moved to get out of bed, the nausea hit, and I spent 45 minutes dry heaving into my favorite porcelain god. This was getting out of hand. I stood on the scale after my shower to find that I had lost 3 lbs since last week. Who loses weight when they're pregnant? Apparently I do.

On my way out of the apartment, I grabbed my trusty bottle of pepto, and survived the drive to the studio without coating the inside of my car with bile. The same could not be said, however, once I reached the studio. It took me half an hour before I could stand for more than 5 minutes without needing the wretch. While I cowered in the studio's bathroom, Alice again kept me company.

"You know, we used to have conversations in far more pleasant arenas B," she stated as I hovered over the sink. I glared at her from the mirror.

"You can go to hell." She shrugged. "On a happier note, how was last night? Everything you expected and more?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"It was magical, but do you really want the details? Cause I could tell you about how he tried this one thing where he bent me over and…" I didn't get to hear the end of that statement over my puking. Thank god for small miracles. "Oh, I talked to dad last night and he said he would have some time this afternoon to see you."

"Jesus Christ PLEASE tell me you did not tell your father about my unfortunate circumstances. I'm fairly certain they already don't approve of you being friends with a pleb like me, the defiantly don't need to be alerted to my after school special status." I was beyond irritated at this point.

"Whatever, my parents are ambivalent towards you. And no, I didn't tell, I just said you needed to see someone soon."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I don't want your father examining my girl bits? Ugh, I might as well let my father examine me."

"I thought Charlie was a Sherriff?"

"Ugh, ALICE! NOT THE POINT!"

"Woah there Bitchy McHostile. Just trying to help you here. There are a few women that work for my dad, I'm sure if you tell him he can ask one of them to do the exam. I just figured you would want someone you know to talk to during the appointment. Go, don't go. No hair off my back."

I had stepped over a line. She really was trying to do the right thing, and at the end of the day, I had put myself in this situation. "I'm sorry Al. I'll go. Thanks for doing that, I appreciate it. Really. Stupid hormones."

She hugged me. "It's okay. But pregnancy really doesn't suit you." We both laughed at that.

We walked out the bathroom shortly after that. Victoria wasn't pleased, but seemed appeased when I told her I was sick but not contagious and was going to push through for the good of the company. We rehearsed the acts consisting of only girls, then tomorrow the guys would join us. Wednesday the girls would have off while the boys worked on some of their routines. Then Thursday we would come back together to practice together. Saturdays would alternate between the three sets of rehearsals, boys, girls and group. And so it would go for 3 months until we debuted in Chicago.

It was going to be a long three months.

The morning session went okay. Could have gone better, but we were learning a new dance, and we had four new girls to work into the group. By 12:30, we were all ready for a break.

"I'm gunna go call Jas," Alice said as we were getting out stuff out of our bags to head across the street to Joe's Deli. I rolled my eyes and smiled. They really were tooth-achingly sweet together.

At the diner, I chose some chicken soup, figuring it was mild, and probably wouldn't burn too badly when it came back up. I was sitting at a table by myself, reading some inane article in Cosmo, when a hauntingly familiar voice broke into my thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Days We Survive Pt2

**Hi all. Sorry about the delay. Writing time is scarse these days. Please Please PLEASE leave me some feedback on the story. I know people are reading, but I can't read your minds. I can take constructive criticism suprisingly well, so send that on in too!**

**Hope you enjoy, even if you are too shy to review or comment! -RL  
**

***~*~*~*~*  
**

"Is this seat taken?"

I started choking on my chicken noodle soup as Edward stood in front of me, staring at me again. "No, feel free, please."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No worries. Just wasn't planning on seeing you here. Today. Or ever. Why are you here?"

"I have a thing with James at 1:15." Could homeboy BE anymore vague?

"Joining the dance troupe are you?" He laughed. "Didn't really picture you as having twinkle toes. You seem more the dark, silent, brooding, poetry type to me."

"I don't know about brooding. And I haven't written poetry in a long time." He gave me a half smile, and I swear to everything holy in the universe my heart stopped. Just stopped. "How are things with you?"

"Um, about the same as last night. Still don't know what I'm going to do, still haven't talked to the dad, so, um, yeah. Still pretty screwed. Oh! And I'm puking my guts out on a regular basis, so I have that to look forward to." This time he laughed and I forgot how to breathe. This kid is going to be the death of me. If he actually smiles I'm gunna have an aneurism.

"Well, if you need anything, someone to talk to, need someone beat up, eat copious amounts of ice cream with, let me know. Happy to help."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's JUST what you need in your life. A needy 20-something who got knocked up after a gallon of tequila and a 45 second encounter. Thanks, but I think I will spare you the drama."

His face fell like I had told him I had just killed his puppy. "Seriously? 45 seconds? Was this guy in high school?"

"Nope, he's actually one of the guys in the dance team. My partner for most of the dances, actually."

"Wow. That's not going to make anything awkward. Nice choice there Einstein."

And then I lost it. "You know what? You don't get to make that comment to me. You don't know what it's like to go months, years, without the attention of the opposite sex do you? You didn't put your entire life on hold to "raise" your mother for 18 years did you? You didn't drop EVERYTHING to move to some god-forsaken backwoods hick forest town to make sure your Dad didn't kill himself with burgers and fries every night did you? No, you didn't. So EXCUSE ME for making one fucking mistake. I don't need your snark and judgments, Edward. Your sister does just fine for the both of you."

On that chipper little note, I stood up from the table, hoping to storm out of the deli like in every made for tv movie I've ever seen. But since I'm not cool enough for that to happen, I instead got hit with a monster wave of post-soup nausea and proceeded to puke all over his very expensive shoes.

And then I cried.

But without missing a beat, he stood up, ignored the puddle of half digested soup that I was adding my salty tears to, gathered me up, and hustled me into the single stall bathroom at the back of the restaurant. He got us both in the tiny space, locked the door, then looked at me puzzled.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

And fuck me twice on Tuesday if there wasn't genuine concern and care in his voice. Shouldn't he be screaming at me? Shouldn't he be infuriated that I just ruined his shoes before a meeting? Shouldn't he be yelling at me like I just yelled at him?

Oh. My. God. I just yelled at him, for no good reason, in front of a deli full of people, most of whom I work with. I just flew off the handle because he made an honest observation. He made the exact comment I would have made if our situations were reversed.

"Bella? BELLA? Answer me!" I snapped out of my daze and looked up into his eyes which was a big mistake because I lost it again and started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did all that, I yelled at you when all you did was make an observation and then I puked all over you and you're being so nice and I'm crazy with all these hormones and I yelled at Alice…" He pulled me to him and I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever.

Apparently it was only 10 minutes, but it still made him late for his "thing" with James. And to add to ruining his shoes, I left huge tear and snot stains all over his beautiful blue shirt. He cleaned up his shoes and we walked out of the bathroom and the deli. Thankfully everyone had gone back to work.

"I really am sorry, Edward. I don't know what's happening to me, my body, any of it. It's all a mess. And I ruined your shirt and your shoes and made you late for your meeting…"

"Stop." He interrupted. "I was out of line. And no need to apologize, I have a change of clothes in the car." I looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, don't ask. Old college habits die hard."

"Well, let me make it up to you. Dinner? I'm going to assume you don't get many home cooked meals since you moved out of the manor."

"That sounds great. We'll figure something out, but I do need to get changed and get going. I'll get your number from Alice, ok?"

I nodded, and watched as he walked to his car to grab his change of clothes. I turned to walk across the street to the studio and found Alice sitting on the front steps with her head down.

"Al? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and I saw that she had been crying. Apparently this lunch hour was wonderful all around.

"It's Jasper," she said, wiping her nose with her sleve.

My breath caught in my throat and I knelt in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"What about Jas? What happened?"

"Oh, no, he's fine. It's his mom. He called to tell her that he had asked me. You know how she was sick?"

"Breast Cancer right?"

Alice nodded. "She told him it's back. But this time, it's not responding to treatment, even radiation. It's spread and she's… she's…" At this point she lost her composure and broke into a bundle of sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and tried calming her down by rubbing her back.

"She's on borrowed time, isn't she Alice?"

She nodded. "Jas is a mess. We leave for Houston tonight. I don't know what's going on, it's all a mess. And who does that? Who tells their son that they're dying in the same breath that they congratulate them for getting engaged? The woman is out of her mind!"

Her rant was interrupted by Victoria stomping out of the building in a huff. We watched as she stood off to the side of us, and lit a cigarette, something neither of us had ever seen her do before. We stared at her wide-eyed as she stomped around and puffed on the cigarette.

"Um, everything okay, Victoria?" I asked.

"Yep. Yep, It's just fucking FANTASTIC Bella," she growled as she took a drag on the cancer stick.

"Oooookay, we're going to go inside then. See you in a few." We moved to get up and move into the studio, but her exasperation stopped us.

"James is going to drive me to an early grave, I swear to god. Trying to change everything we've set up. Anyways, we have meetings all day, so I canceled rehearsals for the afternoon. Go home. See you tomorrow morning." She stomped out the butt and stormed past us back into the studio. Alice looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and walked towards the room to get our gear and get out of there.

A few minutes later, we were standing out by our cars, watching the other girls take off for the day. Alice was going to Jasper's place to help him get stuff together for their last minute flight and I was going to head to my appointment with Dr. Doom. Earlier I can get that shit over with, them better. I gave Alice a hug, sent her on her way, then got behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway.

~*~*~*~

"So Isabella, what can we do for you today?"

I took a deep breath and looked Dr. Cullen in the eye. The man scared the bejezus out of me, but I was going to be an adult about this. "I think I'm pregnant."

"And what makes you think this?" He looked back down to his clipboard and made some notes.

"The missed period, the extensive nausea, and the 6 six positive pee sticks. But it could just be a hunch. You're the doctor here."

He chuckled. "I'll run a blood test to confirm, but it sounds about right. I'll have one of our other physician do a physical, but tell me more about the nausea."

"It's pretty bad. Everything sets it off. I've actually lost three pounds in the past week, which I'm pretty sure isn't a good thing when you're pregnant. "

He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "That would be a problem. Are you able to eat anything? At all?"

"Not really. It's worse in the morning. I spend most of the morning dry heaving because I puked everything up after dinner. It's miserable."

He sighed deeply. "Well, we have some options to help that, but it's really going to depend on what you plan to do. Are you planning on carrying this pregnancy to term?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not 100% yet on anything. Why? What's the problem?"

"Nothing too serious yet. You're malnourished, but we can control that in the short term with anti-nausea meds. I'm more concerned with your psychological state than anything else right now. This is a life changing moment and you seem… unsure."

"I just don't know what to do. Kind of damned if I do, damned if I don't, ya know?"

He nodded in understanding. "the hospital has a resource center with counselors who are equipped to help you with this decision. I can refer you if you'd like?"

"I appreciate it, but I think I need to figure this one out on my own. My bed and all..."

He nodded again, and I began to think the man was a bobble head. "I am going to write you two prescriptions," he said as he scribbled on the small notepad. "The first one is for the nausea medication. Take it at the onset of your nausea, but no more than every 4 hours. You can drop that off at the pharmacy near the entrance and it should only take a minute to fill. The second one you will have to take elsewhere."

When he handed me the scripts, I swear to god the man smirked and winked. "I think the second one will be of great help. I'll be in touch with the blood test results, probably tomorrow. Unless there's anything else I can help you with, I'm going to send in my colleague to perform the physical."

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, you've been Alice's best friend for quite some time. I think you can call me Carlisle." He smiled, patted my hand, and walked out the door.

The physical was, well, a gynecological physical. Cold metal instruments inserted into places where cold metal instruments don't belong. It went quick enough, and within 20 minutes of Dr. Cullen, er, Carlisle leaving the room, I was dressed and waiting at the pharmacy for the no-more-puke pills.

That was when I actually looked at the second prescription.

"Visit with Esme and ask about my first year of med school, to be filled IMMEDIATLY. Endless refills."


End file.
